


Lost in Space

by elletromil



Series: Night Terrors [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ficlet, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Caught in a ion storm, Eggsy and Roxy are stranded in the middle of nowhere.





	Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend Han who prompted me Eggsy and Roxy for the Lost in space au

“That’s not Savile Outpost.”

Eggsy would give Roxy shit for stating the obvious, but he’s rather busy trying to put out the fire on the comm systems. Well, ‘fire’ might be too strong a word for what it is, but it doesn’t change the fact that the repairs are going to be a pain in the arse.

“JB, where are we?” Unfortunately, the ion storm they couldn’t avoid did not only damage the ship but the droid as well, and JB is rather sassy about letting him know that its navigation systems are also out at the moment.

Roxy doesn’t speak binary, but one look at Eggsy is enough for her to know all that she needs to.

“Fuck.”

Eggsy grunts in agreement, his sense of victory when the controls in front of him stop smoking short-lived when he finally glances at the view.

It’s a void made all the more terrifying by the absence of any pinpricks of light in the far-off distance that could indicate a lone star or some kind of planetary system.

“Where the  _fuck_ are we?”

Roxy doesn’t answer him, not that he really expected her to, instead dropping under her console to start on the repairs. It’s not long before Eggsy follows her example. After all, the sooner their ship is operational, the sooner they can fuck off out of here, wherever  _here_ is.

“JB, music please,” Eggsy requests after the silence under the pounding of their tools becomes far too oppressive. The fact that Roxy doesn’t protest like she usually does only means he’s not the only one feeling uneasy.

And if the music also covers the faint banging on the outer side of the hull, well, neither of them mentions it.


End file.
